Little Octi Lost
Little Octi Lost is the eighth episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on April 12, 2016. Synopsis Angry at Bubbles for losing a kickball game, Buttercup decides to hide her toy doll, Octi, only to come to like playing with him. However, when she gives it an embroidered studded jacket, it draws the attention of Packrat, who loves shiny things. Plot At Midway Elementary School, the girls are playing champion kickball. Buttercup throws the ball to Blossom. She uses her leg to kick the ball until the ball comes to Bubbles. Bubbles said Octi went first, but the ball has fell to the ground so Blossom is the winner. At Professor Utonium's House, Blossom was reading "Trophy Polish Weekly" book, but Buttercup is mad at Bubbles because she had Octi play kickball. Bubbles plays with Octi. Buttercup demand her to stop playing with Octi because he can't eat peas and that he can‘t catch the kickball, making Bubbles shocked. Bubbles said he is still sensitive about that. Buttercup says he is not sensitive because he is not real. Professor is upset at Buttercup. He tells her that everyone plays different things and if she can't appreciate that and she need to go to her room and think about her actions. At night, Bubbles and Blossom were sleeping, when Buttercup attempts to take Octi. Buttercup tries to hide Octi but they are no places to hide. She puts Octi to her head. Buttercup looks behind him realizing that he may not be that bad. Buttercup takes Octi to the Funland theme park playing "Make 5 Baskets Win A Leather Jacket", and she had won two leather jackets. She saw "Get your Jacket Bedazzled" and got her jacket bedazzled. Buttercup goes on go-karts with Octi and wins. At the Phillies, Buttercup said this party had been awesome. In the "Shiny Wind Chimes" the window crack with the rat. He saw an Octi wearing a leather jacket he was saying shiny thing. Buttercup returns home she hides Octi to the bushes, but the rat appears to steal Octi. When Bubbles was crying that she had lost Octi, Blossom lead her a Trophy, she will like to call him, "kicknelius", but Bubbles still crying about her Octi. Buttercup is angry with her, telling her to stop thinking about Octi that no one care, Blossom seem that Buttercup had took it. Blossom call her, Buttercup says that she didn't do nothing and she was saying that toys is stupid about it. Bubbles heard her she was saying that "stupid toys", she is angry at Buttercup to tell her where is Octi. The Powerpuff Girls go to the backyard, Buttercup find the Octi with the bushes, but it's missing. Blossom know that Packrat who likes "shiny things", she knew it was he stole Octi. Blossom said he had lost the card, Buttercup take a look the card which it says, "Your shiny things has been taken by Packrat." Blossom go to find Octi, Buttercup apologies Bubbles she has took Octi, but she angrily says,"I'm glad your sorry, but I never want to FORGIVE YOU!!" and she leaves her. The Powerpuff Girls had arrive to the "Townsville Dump", Buttercup says that it Packrat live, Bubbles says that Octi hates getting dirty. Buttercup and Bubbles go find Octi, expect Blossom. Buttercup said that if she is coming, but Blossom is afraid of bugs and cockraches! Then Buttercup took her kicknelius, Blossom says, "Just don't let anything touch kicknelius!" Buttercup and Bubbles go find Packrat, suddenly, Packrat appears. Buttercup demands Packrat to give them back with Octi, but Packrat refused, that because he said is for "Olga". Packrat shoot the mud, it shoot Blossom. Blossom saw a cockraches in her face, and scream so she tells Buttercup to take care of kicknelius. Buttercup decide to help Bubbles, but she refused. Packrat grabs Bubbles, Buttercup go to save Bubbles, but she was tie. Then Blossom arrives, with her power using glove. She smack the robot until the Octi fell, Buttercup hit the Octi to Bubbles. Now, she is happy. Buttercup said if she is okay, but suddenly, she was trap the machine, and explode. Bubbles starts crying and hug Blossom, that because of Bubbles, said she was not rescue some by just forgiving her and she was sorry. Buttercup says, Is this means i forgiving now?". Bubbles finally apologies for not forgiving her, then Buttercup also apologies too, for what she had took Octi. Bubbles explains to her that how did she get out of there. Buttercup takes kicknelius and she have to be a good something about nature. Blossom takes the kicknelius, seeing the kicknelius was broken. Blossom becomes angrily says, "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU THIS, BUTTERCUP!!" and ending this episode. Characters Major Characters * * * * Packrat (debut) * Octi Minor Characters * Students of Midway Elementary School * Trivia * The Narrator is not heard in this episode. *The green background, which when the episode is focused on Buttercup, in the title card is shown. This is the third time along with "Princess Buttercup," "Painbow," and "Man Up." *It is revealed in this episode that Blossom keeps a diary. *It is also shown that Blossom is a germaphobe. *This episode and the original series episode "Octi Gone" have similar names. *When Bubbles is doing the ''Pac-Man ''reference to threathen Buttercup. *This is the first time Bubbles' shows her crybaby self since her original 1998 counterpart. *The "My Little Rita" doll that Packrat has in his hideout resembles Raggedy Anne. *'Irony: '''Buttercup wanted to get rid of Octi, turns out that she end up playing with him. *Octi doesn't wear a hat despite it being in the intro *This episode is included on the The Powerpuff Girls: Tiara Trouble (V1) DVD. Errors *Despite this episode premiering before "Power-Up Puff," the Powerpuff Girls already have their energy-projection abilities; each in their signature color: bright pink, light blue and bright green. It's possible that this episode takes place after Power-Up Puff. * It is possible that this episode was produced later, and was simply aired out of order. *Part of Blossom's diary pages was a photo of a cat that said "2015" written on it even though the reboot was already announced in 2015. It's possible that this episode was produced in 2015. Video Hiding Octi Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Blossom Finds A Clue Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Cephalopods Don't Wear Jackets Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:Episodes focusing on Buttercup Category:2016 episodes with green title cards Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:Episodes focusing on Packrat Category:Episodes focusing on Octi Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:Episodes with captures Category:2016 Episodes